


Giving Thanks

by bonzai_bunny



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Hook-Up, M/M, No proofreading we die like mne, Oral Sex, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 06, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, useless bottom shiro strikes again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny
Summary: “I want to take you apart, piece by piece, and put you back together again,” Janth said next to Shiro’s ear. “I want to taste and worship you. I want to fuck you harder than you’ve ever been fucked before.”





	Giving Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm cutting it pretty close to the Voltron s7 premiere, but I've been thinking about a post season 6 'Shiro gets dicked down" thing for awhile but I BARELY HAD ANY TIME BETWEEN SEASONS. Out of all my plotless fics, this might be the top in plotlessness.

When they arrived at Olkarion the previous day, Shiro hadn’t imagined that this was how he would spend his final hours on an alien planet. They were there to collect supplies to take with them because, as they had to tell the Alteans, there were no teleduvs on Earth and they were vitally needed if they were going to build another Castle of Lions. It was a simple two-day rest stop after weeks of travel before they made the much longer journey to the Earth’s solar system. The lions were good, but they weren’t that good, and they needed all the help they could get.

On the final day before leaving, the Olkari threw them a going away party and Shiro spent much of the evening in the shadows until a guy approached him with a drink. He was handsome in a very rugged sense with a strong jaw, broad shoulders, swept back white hair and a scar across his cheek. He looked human enough, despite his blue skin, that Shiro felt a low spark of attraction when the man very obviously looked Shiro over. No one had looked at Shiro like that in three years, like he was something to savor.

“Would you like a drink?” He had asked with a gruff, deep voice and held out a sparkling glass of some alien beverage to Shiro.

“Yes, thank you,” Shiro said politely and almost made to grab it with his right arm, which had a temporary Olkari prosthetic, before remembering and taking it with his left. He downed it in one gulp.

The guy raised his eyebrows with obvious amusement. “Would you like more?”

Shiro flushed when he realized what he had done and said, “Sorry, it’s...been a long day.”

It had been a long few weeks on a top of a long few years, but the other didn’t need to know that.

“Understandable,” the guy assured in that rumbling deep tone of his. “It’s been a tough war for all of us and I imagine it’s been even tougher for the Black Paladin.”

Shiro suddenly realized he hadn’t even introduced himself yet and wondered where all his manners went.

“Oh, I’m Shiro,” He said and changed drink hands, so he could hold out his left. The man shook it and it dwarfed his own considerably.

“Janth. It’s a pleasure to meet you Shiro.”

“Likewise. You mentioned more drinks?”

Janth grinned and put his hand on the small of Shiro’s back to lead them towards the open bar, which Shiro was surprised to find he didn’t mind. The other got two more drinks and when he handed one to Shiro, Shiro asked,

“Do you work with the coalition?”

“Yep, I’m a mechanic and flight coordinator.”

“Thank you for your help,” Shiro said sincerely. “We really need it.”

“No, thank  _ you _ ,” the other insisted. “Voltron has saved our asses more times than I can count.”

Shiro immediately thought about how that wasn’t him but bit his tongue. Instead he asked,

“So how did you get involved with all of this?”

“Well, I’m part Altean so I guess it’s my birthright,” Janth said. If he noticed Shiro’s shock, he didn’t let on and continued,

“Gotta get those bastards that destroyed my people’s planet, you know? My mother and I were on the run for as long as I could remember and as soon as I was old enough to fight, I did.”

Well, that explained the humanoid features, Shiro thought as he stared up at Janth. In the dim lighting, it wasn’t very visible but now that Shiro knew what to look for he could see the light triangles against the alien’s blue skin. Janth caught him staring and smiled ruefully.

“But I guess that’s not exciting as being a defender of the universe.”

Shiro shrugged. “I think I could use more boring in my life. And being a part of Voltron has its down moments. We’re not always fighting.”

“Good,” Janth said. “You deserve to play a little.”

Shiro might have laughed at the obvious look the other was giving him if he didn’t feel like preening a little. It was hardly subtext when Shiro felt like Janth wanted to devour him whole, but in the best way possible. He couldn’t possibly be misreading this.

Shiro shivered when Janth put his hand back on the small of Shiro’s back again but he sipped his drink to disguise it. The other’s touch was like a firebrand on Shiro’s already warm skin. It didn’t help that Janth was large and his hand took up most of Shiro’s lower back. On Earth, there were rarely guys larger than him, Adam included, and just being this close made his knees weak.

Was it wrong to still be half in love with Adam but also wanting Janth to screw him into eternity? He didn’t think Janth was looking for commitment and Shiro would be lying if he said that the thought of a few hours of fun didn’t alleviate some of the dread of the future. It was just a hookup. It didn’t have to mean anything.

“What’s wrong?” Janth asked when Shiro never replied. He ran his hand up and down Shiro’s back and Shiro had to clear his throat before remembering how to speak.

“Uh, nothing. I just thought about a friend I used to have, before.”

Janth tilted his head and said seriously, “If you are otherwise committed, I can leave if you’d like.”

“No!” Shiro all but shouted before remembering himself. “I mean--no. It’s just been awhile.”

Janth studied him and said with a slight teasing tone, “I’ll treat you well, if you’re worried. I only want to show you my sincerest thanks.”

“How do you plan on doing that?” Shiro asked demurely, as if he didn’t know. He couldn’t believe he was flirting again, with a stranger no less, and it made him feel giddy. Janth simply raised his eyebrows at the challenge. He plucked Shiro’s empty glass out of his hand, set both glasses down on a table, and pulled Shiro closer to him so they were nearly chest to chest. Shiro flushed and hoped to god none of the other paladins were seeing this; he’d never hear the end of it.

“I want to take you apart, piece by piece, and put you back together again,” Janth said next to Shiro’s ear. “I want to taste and worship you. I want to fuck you harder than you’ve ever been fucked before.”

Heat rushed through Shiro at once, making him dizzy. He wasn’t sure if it was the drink or the proximity, but it felt good regardless. He was getting hard, which was rare and exciting in and of itself.

“I uh--” Shiro paused to lick his lips because the hands on his back were very distracting. “I’m okay with that.”

Janth grinned. “Good. I have a room a few blocks from here, if you’d like to accompany me.”

Shiro, without giving it a second’s more thought, said with a rush, “I’d love to.”

It probably took ten more minutes than necessary for them to get to Janth’s room. The alien couldn’t seem to keep his hands off Shiro, especially when they started kissing, and they stopped more than once to kiss and grind in a building’s alleyway. Shiro was properly flushed--and aroused--by the time they made it to Janth’s building. His room was nothing fancy: just a single bed, a table for eating and sitting, an area to make food with kitchen supplies and a door that probably led to the fresher.

As Janth locked the door behind them, Shiro had a moment of clarity and remembered to send a message to Allura that he was ‘going on a walk’ and would be back in a few hours. It would do no good for the paladins to tear up the city looking for him on his first chance for a hookup in years.

When Shiro was done, he looked up and Janth was looking at him with a wide toothy grin and it made Shiro’s belly flip in excitement.

“Come’ere,” Janth beckoned and when Shiro came closer, the other cupped Shiro’s jaw in his huge hands and leaned in to kiss. Shiro opened his mouth to the tongue pressing against his lips and squeaked when he was suddenly picked up by the thighs. Janth carried him the rest of the way to the bed and sat down so Shiro straddled his lap.

It wasn’t exactly comfortable; Shiro’s thighs were stretched wide because of how large the alien was but the hands cupping and squeezing his ass distracted him from this. Shiro bit his lip to stop from moaning when he was ground up against Janth’s abdomen and felt the other harden beneath him. Shiro felt like he was going to pop.

“What do you want?” Janth asked against Shiro’s ear, making him shiver. Because of the grinding, it took him a minute to even realize a question had been asked. He was just this side of desperate when he asked back,

“Can you fuck me?”

Janth chuckled low and Shiro felt the vibrations reverb through his body.

“I can do that, sure,” he replied. “What do you need?”

Janth finally stopped moving Shiro long enough that he felt like he could get his brain back together. He could scoop it back up off the floor where it had been left as soon as Janth had picked him up.

“Um, I need lube. Something slippery. If you don’t have that, I can work something out.”

“I think I got something,” Janth said and allowed Shiro to get off him so he could go get it.

In the time it took the other to get back, Shiro had a brief panic attack. He was still warm and floaty but couldn’t believe that this was about to happen. What if sex wasn’t like he remembered? What if this body was too different from his own to feel it properly? Shiro took a deep breath and tried to put on a brave face for Janth when he came back with a plastic bottle of something. He handed it to Shiro, who squirted out a bit on his fingers to feel the consistency. It was cool and slick, but thick like a gel.

“This might work,” Shiro decided. “I’ll have to test it though.”

Janth smiled and put his hands around Shiro’s hips. “You’ll have to take your clothes off for that.”

Despite those words, he immediately kissed Shiro and it was distracting enough that Shiro completely forgot what Janth was asking until he started to tug at Shiro’s vest.

“Mmm, you too,” Shiro murmured and pulled at the other’s trousers. He was intent on finding out what lay beneath and Janth chuckled in at his eagerness.

“Sure,” Janth agreed easily. He took off his leather jacket and shirt underneath and Shiro was distracted--again--from undressing by the expanse of skin before him. The other’s strength and power were inherent from the curves of muscle in his arms and torso. Janth had a few scars littered here and there and his Altean markings continued from his chest down, nearly lighting a path to where Shiro was eager to see.

Janth seemed to sense he had Shiro’s undivided attention and teased down the zipper of his trousers, just because he knew Shiro was waiting for it. He wasn’t wearing underwear and his half-hard cock was revealed when Janth tugged down his pants. It was huge. He had a ridged spiral pattern going around the base of his dick and the Altean markings ended right at its base. Shiro wasn’t sure he could get his mouth around it--it had to be as thick as a soda can--but he was sure as hell willing to try.

“Can I…?” Shiro looked up at Janth and back down to his cock, unsure of how to word this. The alien smiled reassuringly and said,

“Whatever you’d like.”

That brought to mind far too many possibilities but Shiro took the opportunity gratefully. He sat down on the bed, because with Janth’s height, it would be impossible to kneel and suck him off at the same time. He beckoned the other closer and felt giddy as he licked the tip. He had always loved giving head and had always been complimented on his ability to do so. Doing this now made him more eager than he thought possible.

After judging what he was working with, Shiro opened his mouth as wide as it would go slid down on Janth’s cock until it hit the back of his tongue. It was a solid weight in his mouth and Shiro relished in it. The complete look of awe and wonder on Janth’s face made it worth all the drool and jaw strain.

Shiro pushed forward until it was nearly halfway down his throat. He was so focused on thinking about how to best perform without accidentally choking himself he was startled when he felt a touch on his neck. It was Janth, still with that look of awe, feeling the bulge of his own cock down Shiro’s throat and Shiro was suddenly so hard, it was poking painfully into his zipper. He hadn’t even started sucking yet.

Once he realized that Janth wasn’t moving his hand anywhere Shiro began to bob forward, inch by inch until he got a rhythm going. He was rewarded by Janth groaning softly above. He kept going until Janth tapped his head with a strangled,

“S-Shiro!”

He pulled away and saw that the Alien’s face was flushed deep blue, making his Altean markings stand out. The ridges on his cock were swollen and Shiro wondered if that meant the other was about to come.

“I want to come in you, if that’s okay,” Janth said and took a deep breath to regain some composure. After a moment, he looked down at Shiro with dark eyes and murmured,

“You’re gorgeous.”

He said it with utmost sincerity, not like a sex line, and Shiro blushed (which was ridiculous). Shiro wasn’t sure what to say to that so he just nodded dumbly and made quick work of removing his clothing, which he had forgotten in favor of sucking off the other.

Shiro climbed back on the bed and grabbed the bottle of lube. He spread his legs and tried to ignore how Janth stared at him intensely, and how hot that made him, and pressed his lubed-up index finger against his hole for a moment. There was no bad reaction like Shiro had been fearing and he slowly pushed his finger in.

This was the most awkward moment they had encountered so far. All Janth could do was wait until Shiro fingered himself open and it was a vulnerable enough position that all of Shiro’s nerves came back to him.

He had three fingers in when Janth climbed onto the bed and asked,

“Can I help?”

Shiro took a moment to think about it. The alien’s hand was much larger than Shiro’s own and it would be an easier transition than going from straight from Shiro’s fingers to that massive cock.

“Yeah, just uh, go slow.”

He gasped when one of Janth’s fingers pushed in, slowly, until the knuckle. There was something completely different about someone else doing it that sent of rush of heat through Shiro and his dick, which had started to flag, grew harder. The second finger was thicker than all three of Shiro’s fingers and he shut his eyes from the wave of pleasure and the slight burn. He could hear the slick sounds Janth’s fingers made as they pumped in and out of him and Shiro suddenly wanted that dick in him now, even though it would have been unwise.

By the time the third finger was in, Shiro was literally shaking with the desire to be fucked. He was full, possibly fuller than he had ever been, but it wasn’t nearly enough. He hated that Janth kept avoiding his prostate to tease him further (the first time he pressed it, Shiro had screamed). He hated the wet slick noise that accompanied every time Janth pulled out his fingers and added more lube. He hated that Janth was being so careful, that he would stroke Shiro’s belly in a soothing manner at each new finger. Shiro’s cock was dripping on his abs and every time he tried to fuck down on those tortuous fingers, Janth would hold him down by the hip.

“Please,” Shiro begged, out of his mind with frustration. “Please fuck me.”

“Patience,” Janth chided and pushed in his pinky and Shiro decided then and there that this was the worst form of torture.

“I am much bigger than you,” Janth said, completely reasonable. “I’m going to make this good.”

Shiro continued some more undignified whining and after a few minutes, Janth seemed to take pity on him. He pulled his fingers out before he pressed his cock against Shiro’s gape. There was still resistance, despite the prep, but then Shiro’s hole gave and Janth slid in with a wet pop. As huge as Shiro knew the alien was, intellectually, it didn’t prepare him for how huge he felt. It felt like he was being split open but in the best way possible.

Janth slowly but steadily pushed in and Shiro squeezed his eyes shut, overwhelmed. The other was pressed against Shiro’s prostate no matter what and when he managed the final push in as Shiro’s body finally let him in all the way Shiro gasped. Janth was in completely, pressed flush against him, ass to hip and Shiro could hardly believe that huge cock was inside of him. There was the stretch and burn, but mostly a hot heavy weight that made Shiro’s cock drip more precum. He wasn’t going to last at all.

“Shiro open your eyes,” Janth said and Shiro did, even though he felt so good his eyelids automatically drooped. He was liable to come at any moment.

Janth smiled and leaned forward to kiss his collarbone. “Good, keep them open. You’re beautiful and I want to see you.”

The compliment only made Shiro want to hide his face, but he obeyed. His whole body felt hot and flushed, on edge, and he wasn’t sure how long he could obey, but Shiro figured he owed Janth this much.

Janth pushed Shiro’s legs back against his chest and made an experimental thrust that sent Shiro’s eyes rolling back. Had being fucked always felt this good? How had he lasted this long without it?

Janth began to thrust for real in slow deep movements and Shiro moaned, unable to even think about being quiet. The pressure and movement against his prostate sent sparks down his body and heat rushed through him higher and higher until he was suddenly coming, far too soon. Janth didn’t stop and Shiro felt like a switchboard being lit up at random from the over stimulation. It was better than anything he had ever imagined.

Janth kept fucking him at an even pace for several minutes while Shiro moaned and clutched the bed sheets. Eventually tears began to stream down his cheeks, he was so overstimulated, but he didn’t tell Janth to stop because he scarcely wanted it to end. At that point it was impossible to keep his eyes opened. He was hard again, somehow, and it felt like too soon (even though they had been fucking for a long time) when Janth grunted and came. Shiro felt the other harden right before it happened, and he whimpered when Janth finally pulled out, leaving him gaping and disgustingly empty. Nothing was ever going to fill him up again like Janth had. Shiro was ruined for Earth sex for all eternity.

He also wasn’t prepared when Janth rolled him over and he was going to say something, but he felt a tongue lapping at his gape and Shiro squeezed his eyes shut again as a rush of pleasure went down his spine. Janth’s huge hands gripped his ass and kept him spread open as he steadily and firmly cleaned his cum out of Shiro.

God, Shiro was going to end up crying again, it was so good.

Shiro started shaking again when it felt like Janth wasn’t going to stop. He felt the urge to come deep in his balls and when he couldn’t stand it anymore, he started tugging on his dick desperately. His hole twitched around Janth’s tongue, wanting to be full again and Shiro whined and panted, so close he could taste it deep in his gut. Shiro couldn’t recall being this close so soon after coming since he first started puberty. Janth really was ruining him for the future.

Janth finally pulled away and pressed his thumb against the slick skin of Shiro’s slack anus and when he murmured, “You took my cock so well,” Shiro came suddenly and explosively.

He must have passed out because when he became aware of his surroundings, he was on his back again and Janth was watching him intently.

“Fuck,” Shiro groaned and pushed his hands against his face. “How long was I out?”

“Only for a minute,” Janth said with a hint of relief. He smiled and put his hand on Shiro’s thigh. “You know, no one I’ve ever fucked has done that before. You could give a guy a big ego.”

Shiro huffed out a laugh. “No problem.”

“What time do you have to be back?”

Shiro stretched and fought back a yawn. “I don’t know. I probably have another hour or two. Why?”

Janth leaned down to kiss his jaw and stroked the inside of Shiro’s thigh. “I don’t think I’m done with you yet.”

And really, Shiro could think of worst ways to spend an evening.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want Shiro to get the dicking he deserves.
> 
> Not that it matters, but Janth is based upon a vague memory of a background character that was theorized to be Altean. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
